Panamericana de Televisión (Peru)
The family of Genaro Delgado Brandt had owned radio stations in Peru since 1937. In 1953, Delgado Brandt founded Empresa Radiodifusora Panamericana S.A. ("Panamerican Radio Broadcasting Company"), whose primary station was Radio Panamericana. Three of Delgado Brandt's kids—Genaro, Héctor and Manuel—became part of the family business. In 1956, Genaro Delgado Parker began to study the possibility of starting a television station to cover Lima, traveling to the United States, Mexico and Cuba to see the latest in television technology, and to bring it to his home country, Delgado Parker enlisted the help of Don Isaac Lindley, owner of the Inca Kola bottling plant and financial backer for the new station, Cuban television magnate Goar Mestre, who offered him technical expertise as well as a relationship with CBS in the United States. On July 21, 1957, Panamericana Televisión, S.A., a television station operator, and Producciones Panamericana S.A., a production company, were formed. You can see most of it's logos here. Canal 13 (1959-1965) Logo: On a white, gray-shadowed background, we see the text or number "13" on a weird but understandable font. Over it's center, we see "canal" stretched over the number. FX/SFX: TBA Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: We are unknown if there is a footage of this logo on Youtube. Scare Factor: Medium. Canal 5 (1965-1980) Logo: We see the number 5 on a very modeled antique-like font. On it's point, we see the text "CANAL" on white, in calibri. Variants: * Sometimes it would feature a black background with a gray-outlined white circle, and the 5 would appear with it. * The text "Panamericana" on a cursive font and "TV" with a line on a normal font would appear on the left side of the 5, which is more smaller than usual. * The text with font from from the next logo "Panamericana" including the 5 from before would appear in later years. Over it, it's the text "LA GRAN CADENA PERUANA" FX/SFX: TBA Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Same as the previous logo. Scare Factor: Low to medium. Panamericana Televisión 1st Logo (1970-1978) Logo: We see a red white-outlined squared circle with five yellow stars under the bottom. On the center, we see two lines, and the text "Panamericana Televisión" which is on a weird, ugly but understandable font, sandwiched in-between. Variant: An in-credit variant also exists, which is the image you're seeing right now. FX/SFX: None for the in-credit variant, and TBA for the standard one. Cheesy Factor: Off the scale. The logo's text seems quite ugly and the hellish concept of the logo isn't that bad, but still those add to the scare factor. Music/Sounds: TBA or the opening theme of any program. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: Medium to high. 2nd Logo (1978-1980's) Logo: TBA Variant: TBA FX/SFX: The screenshots appearing, the zoom in to the last screenshot and the psychedelic motion of the revealment of the whole logo. For the variant, the text sliding and the circled square sliding. Cheesy Factor: This logo looks like the creators ran out of ideas and instead turn it's plans into a climax, thanks to the psychedelic scheme of the logo and weird nature of the music. The text is also seen, though it was unintentional. The announcer also adds to it's cheesiness Music/Sounds: Moon Moods - Les Baxter, either full or abridged, sometimes following an announcer saying either: * "El Perú, en comunicación directa, por Panamericana!" * "Televisión Estelar, En Panamericana!" (only aired late at night) * or "Nos estamos viendo, por la señal del Perú, por Panamericana!". Availability: Rare. Seen only as a station ID. Scare Factor: * Low to high for the standard version. The psychedelic scheme and announcer may unnerve some, especially for those who ain't used to it. However, this has been a favourite logo for a multiple amount of Peruvians. * Medium to high for the variant (aired at night and/or closedowns). This is scarier than the original because of the bombastic voice and the very proud rendition of the theme, along with the darkness and psychedelic scheme as before. 3rd Logo (1980's-1991) TBACategory:Peru